Naruto drabbleja
by Jadeile
Summary: Drabbleja useilla eri parituksilla. Katso tarinan chapter-luettelo.
1. ShikamaruxTemari

**Varoitukset:** En keksi varoitettavaa

**Word count:** 144

* * *

Shikamaru oli koko ikänsä inhonnut säiden vaihteluja. Hän ei pitänyt vesisateesta, lumisateesta, kovasta tuulesta, liiallisesta auringonpaisteesta, eikä myöskään sumusta. Hän piti ainoastaan puolipilvisestä taivaasta, muut säät olivat liian vaivalloisia monellakin tapaa. Piti pukeutua oikein, sietää märkyyttä ja kylmyyttä ja auringonpaistetta suoraan silmiin ja kaikkea muuta inhottavaa. Kuka riemuidiootti oli keksinyt säätilat?

Shikamaru kyllä tiesi, että tuo oli tyhmä ja järjetön kysymys, sillä eihän kukaan säitä ollut varsinaisesti keksinyt, joku oli vain nimennyt ne. Hän myös tiesi, miksi säät olivat tärkeitä ja tiesi myös syyt niiden syntyihin, mutta se ei pakottanut häntä pitämään niistä.

Hän oli epäillyt, että tuskin koskaan oppisi niistä pitämään. Helpommalla pääsisi jos niistä ei pitäisi, koska silloin hänellä olisi tekosyy pysyä sisällä lähes jatkuvasti. Tämä oli ollut hänen toimintasuunnitelmansa, jonka hän oli keksinyt hyvin varhaisessa vaiheessa elämäänsä.

Kumma juttu siis sinänsä, että hiukan Chuunin-kokeiden jälkeen hän alkoi kovasti pitää tuulisesta säästä.


	2. SasukexNaruto

**Varoitukset:** Shounen-aita, fluffia

**Paritukset:** SasukexNaruto

**Word count:** 366

* * *

Aurinko paistoi kirkkaasti Konohan taivaalla. Itse asiassa se oli paistanut jo pari päivää sillä tavalla, mutta vasta tänään se sai ansaitsemansa huomion Uzumaki Narutolta.

"Sasukeee!" Naruto huuteli koputtaessaan Uchihan ulko-ovea. Narutolla oli vakaa aikomus syödä jäätelöä poikaystävänsä kanssa tänään, kun oli niin hieno ilma ja heillä oli kaupan päälle vapaapäivä. Hän olisi halunnut jo eilen lähteä, mutta oli ollut kiireitä ja sitten kun vihdoin olisi ollut aikaa, oli Sasukella ollut muita suunnitelmia, jolloin tämä ei ollut lähtenyt Naruton mukaan. Tänään Naruto ei kuitenkaan aikonut hyväksyä mitään selityksiä.

Ovi avautui yllättäen ja Naruto kopautti Sasukea olkapäähän ollessaan kykenemätön estämään viimeistä kopautusta oveen, joka ei ollutkaan enää siinä. Onneksi Naruto oli tällä kertaa hillinnyt itsensä, eikä ollut tapansa mukaan takonut ovea täysillä voimillaan.

"…auts", Sasuke sanoi ja hieroi olkapäätään. Hänen kasvoistaan näki, että tuo oli lähinnä refleksi, eikä häneen oikeasti sattunut. Naruto virnisti nolona.

"Anteeksi, Sasuke. Hei, lähdetkö jäätelölle?" Naruto kysyi ja jo ennen vastausta tarttui Uchihaa kädestä ja lähti vetämään mukaansa. Sasuke huokaisi ja tönäisi oven kiinni vielä kun ylsi siihen antaessaan Naruton kiskoa itseään.

"Naruto, kai sinulla on rahaa? Et antanut minun ottaa mitään mukaan", Sasuke kysyi tympääntyneellä äänellä kävellessään kengättömänä ja rahattomana innokkaan poikaystävänsä rinnalla. Naruto pysähtyi kuin seinään.

"… tietenkin on!" tämä sanoi epäilyttävän hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Sasuke käänsi tämän ympäri ja katsoi tiukasti tämän sinisiin silmiin. Naruto virnisti ja nosti älyttömän sammakkokukkaronsa esille.

"No niin! On minulla!" Naruto sanoi ja nauroi makeasti ujuttaessaan sormensa takaisin Sasuken sormien lomaan. Sasuke virnisti alistuneesti ja päätti luovuttaa. Saakoon Naruto mitä halusi.

-----

"Hmm… ääh, en osaa päättää millään!" Naruto vaikeroi tarkkaillessaan jäätelökioskin valikoimaa. Sasuke kohautti olkapäitään ja tönäisi Naruton hieman kauemmas tiskiltä.

"Vanilja, pieni", Sasuke tilasi ja mulkaisi Narutoa ivallisesti. Vaaleahiuksinen poika tuhahti ja siirtyi takaisin tutkailemaan jäätelölajikkeita.

"Jospa… suklaa! Ei, minttu! Eikun tiikeri! Joo, tiikeri! Iso sellainen! Siperiantiikeri!" Naruto päätti ja hihkui riemusta omalle nokkeluudelleen. Sasukekaan ei voinut muuta kuin tyrskähtää huvittuneesti.

"Tule istumaan, typerys", Sasuke sanoi kävellessään lähellä olevalle penkille. Naruto maksoi heidän jäätelönsä ja siirtyi jäätelönsä kanssa Sasuken viereen tämän oikealle puolelle. Hän painautui mahdollisimman lähelle mustahiuksista poikaa ja kiemurteli siinä muka epämukavasti, kunnes Sasuke kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille.

"Olet sinäkin yksi…" Sasuke mutisi hymyillen. Naruto hykerteli ja nuoleskeli tyytyväisenä jäätelöään.

"Niin minäkin sinua, Sasuke-teme."


	3. NejixSakura, SakuraxIno

**Varoitukset:** Yksipuolista shoujo-aita, angstausta

**Paritukset:** NejixSakura, SakuraxIno

**Word count:** 473

* * *

Milloin elämästäni tuli näin monimutkaista? Vielä jokin aika sitten kaikki oli niin paljon yksinkertaisempaa, tätä ongelmaa ei ollut olemassakaan.

Juttu on niin, että minä seurustelen Nejin kanssa. Neji on unelmapoikaystävä! Parempaa ei vain voisi olla. Hän on hyvännäköinen, älykäs, lahjakas, voimakas, kuuluisasta suvusta, rikas ja vuoden minua vanhempi. Hän on myös erittäin huomaavainen, kuuntelee aina jos minulla on asiaa, kyselee kuulumisiani ja tarjoaa apuaan jos milloinkaan sitä tarvitsen. Lisäksi hän ostaa minulle lahjoja silloin tällöin, pieniä huomionosoituksia kuten kukkia, makeisia ja pieniä esineitä, joskus korujakin.

Hän vie minua romanttisiin paikkoihin, erilaisiin huvituksiin ja joskus vain omaan huoneeseensa, jossa saamme olla rauhassa kahden. Hän esittelee minua sukulaisilleen, ystävilleen, tutuilleen ja suoraan sanoen kaikille. Hän kertoo, että olen se hänen erittäin kaunis ja kaikin puolin upea tyttöystävänsä, Haruno Sakura. Siis sen, josta hän puhuu kaiken aikaa.

Niin, Nejiä parempaa poikaystävää ei voisi saada. Olen siis onnentyttö.

Mutta…

Oli Neji kuinka täydellinen hyvänsä… vaikka hän saakin minut tuntemaan itseni kauniiksi ja halutuksi… vaikka hän antaa minulle vilpittömän rakkautensa… niin en vain pysty. Minä en pysty rakastamaan häntä takaisin.

En voi.

Minä yritän kovasti rakastaa häntä. Oikeasti yritän! Antaisin mitä vain jos voisin vastata hänen tunteisiinsa!

Vaan ei, en minä voi.

Kun minä… minun sydämeni pamppailee ainoastaan yhden henkilön läheisyydessä niin kovaa, että tuntuu kuin se suorastaan pyrkisi ulos rinnastani. Vain yksi henkilö saa hengitykseni salpaantumaan niin, että minun on vaikea hengittää ja minua suorastaan pyörryttää. Eikä se ole Neji.

Vaan ongelmana on… minun tunteisiini ei vastata. Minun rakkauteni on mahdoton. Lisäksi rakkauden tunnustus saattaisi pilata meidän ystävyytemme, jonka aivan vasta saimme vaivalla paikattua viime iskun jäljiltä.

Viimeksikin meidän välimme oli pilannut rakkaus.

Tai nyt kun tarkemmin miettii, niin tuskin se edes oli ollut rakkautta. Paremminkin ihastusta. Viimeksi syypää oli ollut Sasuke, johon me molemmat olimme olleet korviamme myöten ihastuneita. Meidän välimme olivat siis menneet pilalle yhden pojan takia. Vihanpito oli kestänyt vuosia, VUOSIA ja vain yhden pojan takia.

Joten mitä tapahtuisi, jos Ino saisi tietää tunteistani?

En uskalla edes ajatella sitä. Sydämeni särkyisi jos menettäisin Inon uudestaan.

Sydämeni itkee jo nyt kun joudun salaamaan tunteitani, mutta mitä tapahtuisikaan, jos kertoisin tunteistani ja tulisin torjutuksi? Minä tiedän, ettei Ino rakasta minua takaisin, mutta niin kauan kun hän ei sano sitä ääneen, minä voin edes unelmoida.

Ja yrittää Rakastaa Nejiä sen sijaan.

Minä…

"Sakura! Neji tuli!" kuului äidin ääni alakerrasta.

"Tullaan!" vastasin tekoiloisella äänellä. Yliviivasin päiväkirjaan kirjoittaman viimeisen sanan ja kirjoitin tilalle vielä yhden lauseen, ennen kuin laskin kynän pöydälle ja tungin kirjan patjani alle.

"Hei, Ouka. Olet todella kaunis tänään", Neji sanoi kun saavuin ulos, ja ojensi minulle liljan.

"Kiitos, Neji", sanoin hymyillen ottaessani kukkasen vastaan.

"Rakastan sinua", Neji sanoi ja tarttui käteeni lähtiessämme kävelemään pihaportista ulos.

"Ja minä sinua…"

Rakas päiväkirja, sydän on pelkkä elin, joka pumppaa verta suoniini, ja pahin, mitä sille voi sattua on sydänkohtaus, joten ehkä on tarkoitettu, että sydämet eivät kohtaa.

* * *

Ouka on toinen sana kirsikkapuulle (eli siis sakuralle). 


	4. SasukexNaruto, NarutoxHinata

**Varoitukset: **Yksipuolista shounen-aita, songfic

**Paritus:** SasukexNaruto, NarutoxHinata

**Word count:** 497

* * *

Tummahiuksinen poika käveli yksin Konohan pimeitä katuja pitkin. Oli jo sydänyö ja suurin osa muista kylän asukkaista oli nukkumassa sikeää unta kodeissaan. Ne, jotka vielä olivat valveilla, olivat joko töissä olevia ANBUja, tai sitten myöhäisiä baarikärpäsiä. Kaduilla näkösällä liikkui ainoastaan yksi henkilö. Sasuke vain jatkoi yksinäistä vaellustaan hiljaisuudessa. Viileä tuulenvire hyväili hänen kasvojaan, kuten Sasuke toivoisi erään tietyn vaaleahiuksisen pojan tekevän.

_The town is quiet during the night like a deep sea_

_I contin__ue to walk down the road alone_

Kuu ja tähdet loistivat kirkkaina Konohan taivaalla, mutta se ei valaissut katuja juuri yhtään. Katulamppuja tai muita valonlähteitä ei ollut kuin talojen kuisteilla, jonne talojen asukkaat olivat itse ripustaneet lyhtyjä. Yö oli myös erittäin hiljainen, puissa päivisin sirkuttavat pikkulinnut olivat nukkumassa, kuten myös kylän ihmisasukkaat. Ainoat äänet yössä olivat Sasuken sandaalien vaimea tömähtely maata vasten pojan kävellessä verkkaisesti eteenpäin, ja jossain talossa olevan tuulikellon hiljainen kilinä. Sasuke tiesi, minkä talon kuistilla kyseinen tuulikello oli. Hän oli matkalla siihen suuntaan ja seurasi juuri kyseisen esineen vaimeaa ääntä.

_Relying on a voice far away_

_I search for that faint_

_Harmonious light_

Tuulikellon heleä ääni kuului kokoajan lähempää Sasuken lähestyessä päämääräänsä. Muutaman minuutin ja usein verkkaisen askeleen jälkeen ääni oli jo selvä ja äänen lähde oli näkyvissä. Tuulikello oli väriltään kultainen ja siinä oli viisi kelloa, joista roikkuvat pitkät, ohuet tikut huojuivat tuulen mukana kilistäen kelloja. Lähemmin tarkasteltuina saattoi huomata, että pienten kellojen kyljissä oli iloisesti virnistävien kettujen kuvia. Sasuke tiesi tuon seikan hyvin, sillä juuri hän oli itse lahjoittanut tuon tuulikellon Narutolle. Poika vain ei tiennyt sitä. Hän oli vain viime jouluna saanut paketin, jossa ei ollut antajan nimeä. Paketti oli sisältänyt tuon kauniin esineen, joka oli paketin avauspäivästä lähtien roikkunut Naruton kuistilla. Se oli Sasuken kiitollisuuden osoitus Narutolle. Kaikesta. Se oli myös lahja hänen rakkaimmalle henkilölleen, joka ei tiennyt hänen tunteistaan. Eikä sen ollut niin väliäkään. Naruto oli Hinatan kanssa. Mutta Sasuke ei voinut olla rakastamatta häntä silti.

_If I found you, I won't lose you a second time_

_No matter the pain i__n my chest, I'll always be near_

Sasuke oli tuntenut näin jo pitkän aikaa. Hän ei ollut vain myöntänyt sitä itselleen. Ei, ennen kuin oli menettänyt tilaisuutensa, jos sitä oli oikeasti koskaan ollutkaan. Sasuke oli vain osunut paikalle Naruton ja Hinatan suudellessa, minkä jälkeen mainituista henkilöistä oli tullut virallisesti pari. Näky oli särkenyt Sasuken sydämen. Sasuke oli vihannut Hinataa, muttei ollut voinut vihata Narutoa. Hänen sinisiä silmiään ja lämmintä hymyään. Sasuke oli ajan myötä hyväksynyt asian ja antoi Naruton ja Hinatan olla onnellisia kahdestaan. Sasuke voisi olla yksin. Ei, hän ei olisi yksin, olihan hänellä Naruto. Naruto ei ollut hänen kanssaan, eikä edes tiennyt Sasuken tunteista, mutta Sasukelle riitti pelkkä ystävyyskin.

Mustahiuksinen poika loi viimeisen murheellisen silmäyksen tuulikelloon ja käveli talon ohitse, katsomatta taakseen.

_Always_

Ei väliä, vaikka sydämeen sattui nähdä Naruto ja Hinata yhdessä. Ei väliä, vaikka joskus sattui pelkkä Narutonkin näkeminen. Sasuke silti rakasti tätä ja soi tälle onnen, vaikkei siihen kuulunutkaan Sasukea.

Silti, Naruto oli aina läsnä Sasukelle. Ja Sasuke oli aina läsnä Narutolle. Kuin tuulikellon hiljainen kilinä Konohan yössä.

_Always_


	5. KisamexZetsu

**Varoitukset: **Sisältää shounen-aita. Sisältää myös yhden kirosanan. -gasp-

**Paritus:** KisamexZetsu

**Word count:** 421

* * *

Zetsu oli tiennyt, että idea oli huono. Hänen molemmat puolensa olivat tienneet sen. Mutta houkutus oli ollut liian suuri, sillä Itachi harvoin otti osaa heidän pieniin pelihetkiinsä, saatikka sitten uhkapeleihin.

Sattuneesta syystä. Ehkä sharingan oli hiukan epäreilu pelejä pelatessa. Juuri tästä syystä idea oli ollut niin huono alusta pitäen ja Zetsun olisi pitänyt kieltäytyä vielä kun oli ollut mahdollisuus. Mutta musta puoli oli suostutellut valkoisen mukaan, jolloin Zetsu oli antanut periksi ja mennyt mukaan heidän peliinsä.

Lopulta hän oli hävinnyt ja pelissä oli ollut panoksena se, että häviäjät joutuisivat tekemään jotain typerää, mitä muut keksisivät.

Tästä syystä Zetsu seisoi liikkumatta paikallaan eräällä lähistöllä olevalla niityllä ja odotti, että sudenkorento sattuisi kohdalle. Hänen kuului pyydystää kymmenen sudenkorentoa ruukkuun ja tuoda ne sitten muille. Luultavasti seuraava häviäjä joutuisi syömään ne tai jotain.

Zetsu toivoi, ettei se ollut Kisame. Hän tiesi, että hänen rakastajansa ei pitänyt ötököistä, etenkään ruokana. Sen sijaan hän toivoi, että Kisame saisi jonkin tehtävän, jonka vuoksi hänetkin heitettäisiin tälle samaiselle niitylle, niin he voisivat olla tylsistyneitä kahdestaan.

"No, onnistuuko?" Kisamen ääni kuuluikin kohta, mikä kertoi hänen toiveensa toteutuneen. Zetsu kääntyi ympäri ja näki haimiehen kävelevän häntä kohti. Tämä kuitenkin näytti erilaiselta kuin yleensä ja pian Zetsu huomasi siihen syynkin.

Kisamen vaatteet olivat repeilleet monesta paikkaa.

"Mitäs sinulle on käynyt? _Näytätte jonkin pedon raatelemalta_", Zetsu kysyi. Kisame kohautti olkapäitään ja hymyili vinosti.

"Piti kerätä purkillinen karhunvatukoita. Tiedäthän, niitä mustia vadelman näköisiä marjoja, jotka kasvavat piikkipuskissa", Kisame sanoi ja nauroi sarkastisesti. Zetsu ei nähnyt mitään hauskaa tuossa. Paitsi valkoinen puoli ehkä vähän.

"_Olisitte voineet tehdä mizu bunshinin_", musta puoli kommentoi, jolloin Kisame hymähti.

"Kielsivät. Piti kerätä itse ilman apukonsteja. Paskiaiset", Kisame sanoi ja istui maahan Zetsun liepeille. Musta ja valkoinen puoli kiistelivät mielessään hetken siitä, pitäisikö istua vai seisoa, ja lopulta Zetsu istuutui ja nojasi selkänsä vasten Kisamen selkää.

"Niin oletko saanut niitä korentoja?" Kisame kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

"Kyllä"

"_Emme_"

"Olenpahan"

"_Emme tarpeeksi_"

"Se ei ollut se kysymys"

"_Niitä on nyt kolme_"

"Älä vaihda puheenaihetta"

"Tuli selväksi, olet saanut niitä kolme, mikä ei ole tarpeeksi. Se oli riittävän hyvä vastaus", Kisame keskeytti Zetsun kiistelyn. Hän oli tottunut siihen, ettei Zetsu tullut aina täydellisesti toimeen keskenään. Mutta se oli osa siitä, mikä miehessä viehätti. Osa hänen sisäistä kauneuttaan, mikä korvasi ulkoisen kauneuden osittaisen puutteen. Se taisi itse asiassa koskea heitä molempia, nimittäin kumpikaan ei ollut ihan niitä peruskansikuvapoikia, niin kuin vaikka Itachi tai Deidara.

"_Tarvitsemme silti vielä seitsemän lisää_", Zetsu mutisi, jolloin Kisame hymähti ja laski kätensä kämmenpuoli ylöspäin heidän välissään kasvavalle heinikolle. Zetsu tarttui siihen ja Kisame puristi hänen kättään lempeästi.

"Minä pidän sinulle seuraa."


	6. NarutoxItachi

**Varoitukset:** Shounen-ai, angstia

**Paritukset:** NarutoxItachi

**Word count:** 165

* * *

Naruto tunsi itsensä eräällä tapaa petturiksi. Mutta vaikka hän tunsikin niin, hän ei silti voinut kieltää sitä toista tunnetta, mistä koko sotku lähti. Hän oli ihastunut Uchiha Itachiin, Sasuken isoveljeen, joka oli murhannut koko klaaninsa.

Naruto oli aina pitänyt Sasukesta ulkonäöllisesti, vaikkei ollutkaan kehittänyt mitään veljellistä tuntemusta suurempaa tätä kohtaan. Niinpä se oli omalla tavallaan loogista, että Naruto piti tämän veljeä komeana. Tai ei, ei komeana, vaan jumalaisen vetävänä. Itachin ulkoinen olemus oli jotain niin upeaa, että Naruton polvet olivat pettää jo pelkästä ajatuksesta. Mutta siihen se jäikin. Tai ainakin sen olisi pitänyt jäädä.

Naruto ei olisi tuntenut syyllisyyttä jos olisi pelkästään pitänyt Itachia komeana, mutta ilman mitään järkevää selitystä hän oli kehittänyt suurempia tunteita tätä kohtaan. Se oli sinänsä älytöntä, koska Naruto ei edes tuntenut koko tyyppiä ja se, mitä hän Itachista tiesi, ei ollut mairittelevaa. Niinpä hänen ei olisi kuulunut ihastua tähän ollenkaan.

Naruto käpertyi peittonsa alle ja puristi polvensa rintaansa vasten. Anteeksi, Sasuke. Anteeksi, että en voi kanssasi vihata veljeäsi hänen tekonsa vuoksi…


	7. SasukexItachi

**Varoitukset:** Yksipuolisia tunteita, shounen-ai, incest

**Paritukset:** SasukexItachi

**Word count:** 114

* * *

Itachi oli huomannut pikkuveljessään erään huolestuttavan asian.

"Isoveli, toin sinulle onigirin!"

Erään asian, josta ei sopinut puhua ääneen. Sitä ei voinut kertoa kenellekään, ei edes heidän vanhemmilleen. Tosin hekin olivat saattaneet huomata sen, mutta sitä suuremmalla syyllä siitä ei saanut puhua.

"Dachi, nosta minua!"

Itachi oli aluksi tuntenut pientä vaivaantuneisuutta siitä, mutta lopulta oli vain hyväksynyt asian. Sasukea ei voinut muuttaa siihen suuntaan kuin halusi, joten asialle ei voinut mitään. Ehkä se menisi ohi?

"Itachi, minä… tuota… minä rak--"

"Älä sano sitä, Sasuke."

"Mitä? Mutta…"

"Tiedän kyllä, mutta et saa sanoa sitä ääneen. Et ikinä."

Itachi käveli pois veljensä luota, jättäen tämän seisomaan yksin hänen huoneeseensa. Sasukea ei voinut estää tuntemasta, mitä tunsi, mutta Itachilla oli valta estää seuraamukset.


	8. TsunadexAsuma

**Varoitukset:** Ei ole

**Paritukset:** TsunadexAsuma

**Word count:** 169

* * *

Shizune oli jo muutaman päivän seurannut Tsunaden uusinta villitystä, nimittäin radiopuhelimeen puhumista. Tämä tuntui puhuvan aina jollekin tietylle henkilölle, kaiken lisäksi rakastavaan äänensävyyn. Shizune oli erittäin utelias asian suhteen, sillä hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, kuka tämä salaperäinen henkilö voisi olla. Puolella Konohaa oli radiopuhelimet, joten hän ei voinut sen perusteellakaan arvata kuka voisi olla kysymyksessä.

Shizune oli yrittänyt salakuunnella Tsunaden ja tämän salaperäisen henkilön keskusteluja pariinkin otteeseen, mutta oli aina jäänyt kiinni, eikä ollut päässyt puusta pitkään. Hän oli myös seurannut Hokagen liikkeitä yleensä, mutta tämä ei ollut käyttäytynyt epäilyttävästi kenenkään seurassa. Kuka hyvänsä tämä Tsunaden rakkauden kohde olikin, niin hyvin ainakin onnistui jälkensä peittämään Shizunelta.

Tsunaden radiopuhelin välkäytti punaista merkkivaloa. Hokagen toimistossa olevat naisen vilkaisivat toisiaan, jonka jälkeen Tsunade vastasi.

"Hokage", Tsunade sanoi laiskalla äänensävyllä, mutta hymy ilmaantui hänen huulilleen hänen kuullessaan soittajan äänen. Hän katsoi Shizunea epäilevästi ja huitoi kädellään merkiksi siitä, että tämän pitäisi nyt poistua. Shizune huokaisi ja nyökkäsi alistuneesti, tehden sitten työtä käskettyä.

Shizunen poistuttua Hokage siirtyi taas puhelimensa puoleen.

"Mukava kuulla ääntäsi, Asuma-koi…"


	9. GaaraxLee

**Varoitukset:** shounen-ai, angstia

**Paritukset:** GaaraxLee

**Word count:** 250

* * *

Gaara istui merenrannalla ja katseli kalliota vasten iskeviä vaahtopäitä. Lämmin tuuli kuljetti synkeähköjä pilviä korkealla hänen päänsä yllä ja puhalsi hänen hiustensa läpi, kuljettaen sinne pesiytyneitä hiekanmuruja kauemmas kantajastaan. Vaikka sää oli suhteessa ihanteellinen ja näkymä oli kaunis, ei Gaara osannut sitä arvostaa. Häntä turhautti olla Tulivaltion mailla, mutta silti niin kaukana Konohasta, joka oli pitkälti ainut paikka, jossa hiekkaninja viihtyi.

Gaara ja hänen sisaruksensa olivat matkanneet Sunasta tänne suorittaakseen erään tehtävän, joka oli nyt pitkälti tehty. Temari viimeisteli jotain juttuja kaupungissa ja Kankurou puolestaan hurvitteli jossain. Gaara vain istui synkeiden ajatusten piirittämänä merenrannalla ja toivoi, että saisi seuraa. Ei tietenkään mitä tahansa seuraa, mutta jompikumpi hänen sisaruksistaan kävisi hyvin. Tai Naruto ehkä. Tai Lee, mutta se nyt olisi jo liikaa vaadittu. Gaara oli oppinut, ettei yleensä saanut elämässään mitä halusi, joten hän ei edes tohtinut toivoa vihreään pukeutuneen ninjan seuraa. Jos hän toivoisi sitä, niin se olisi varmasti viimeinen asia, mitä tulisi tapahtumaan.

Punapää nojasi raskaasti vieressään makaavaan hiekkaruukkuunsa ja huokaisi. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Leetä pariin kuukauteen, koska aina jos toisella heistä oli asiaa toisen kotikylään, niin toinen oli juuri sopivasti suorittamassa tehtävää jossain muualla. Hän oli aika varma, että se johtui juuri siitä, että Gaara kovasti toivoi näkevänsä Leen. Jos hän ei toivoisi sitä, niin hänen tärkein henkilönsä varmasti olisi hänen ympärillään kokoajan.

Mutta juuri sattuneesta syystä Gaara ei voinut toivoa Leetä pois. Koska tämä oli hänen tärkein henkilönsä.

Gaara kietoi toisen kätensä ruukkunsa ympärille ja katseli kalliota vasten iskeviä vaahtopäitä lämpimän tuulen puhaltaessa hänen hiustensa läpi.


	10. LeexGaara

**Varoitukset:** shounen-ai

**Paritukset:** GaaraxLee

**Word count:** 371

* * *

"Katso Gaara, nokkosperhonen!" Lee sanoi innokkaalla äänellä ja osoitti kyseistä olentoa, joka pujotteli puiden välistä kohti niittyä, jota kautta kaksi ninjaa olivat metsään juuri saapuneet. Gaara käänsi katseensa pieneen siivekkääseen hyönteiseen ja yritti löytää innostusta aiheeseen sisältään. Sitä ei löytynyt.

Lee hypähti kohti perhosta ja yritti saada sen napattua käsiensä muodostamaan pieneen kuppiin, mutta perhonen onnistui niukasti väistämään. Lee naurahti iloisena ja yritti uudestaan, jälleen kerran epäonnistuen. Jos Gaara olisi seurannut tarkemmin, hän olisi huomannut vihreään pukeutuneen ninjan epäonnistuvan tahallaan, mutta hän ei katsonut niin tarkasti, koska ei käsittänyt, mitä hupia Lee tuosta sai. Niinpä hän ajatteli perhosen vain olevan nopea ja arvaamaton ja Leen siitä syystä epäonnistuvan nappauksessaan. Ja koska Gaara tunsi tämän oudon tunteen rinnassaan aina Leen läheisyydessä, hän halusi auttaa ninjaa saavuttamaan tavoitteensa.

Lee liikahti kohti edessään lentävää perhosta, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti tehdä mitään, pieni hiekkarypäs syöksyi hänen ohitseen napaten perhosen ja rusentaen sen. Lee jähmettyi paikalleen ja katsoi silmät pyöreinä hiekkaa, joka nyt nosti kuolleen olennon hänen eteensä.

"Gaara, sinä tapoit sen", Lee sanoi surullisella äänellä ja otti elottoman perhosen vastaan. Hän katsoi siroa hyönteistä hetken, kunnes kyyristyi ja laski sen maahan, peittäen sen sitten mullalla ja parilla pudonneella lehdellä. Tämän tehtyään hän nousi ylös ja kääntyi häntä kummastuneena tarkkailevan Gaaran puoleen.

"Perhoset ovat heikkoja olentoja, niitä ei voi käsitellä noin tai ne kuolevat", Lee sanoi ja antoi surullisen hymyn tulla huulilleen. Tietenkään Gaara ei ollut voinut tietää tuota, sillä tämä ei ollut elämään arvostanut kovinkaan kauaa, eikä luultavasti ollut hirveästi ollut tekemisissä perhosten kanssa. Aavikon hyönteiset olivat luultavasti kestävämpiä.

Gaara ei näyttänyt siltä, että kuunteli, mutta Lee tiesi paremmin. Punapää ei vain yleensä näyttänyt tunteitaan tai hirveästi reagoinut mihinkään, joten se oli normaalia. Lee pudisti hymyillen päätään ja käveli takaisin Gaaran vierelle, minkä jälkeen he jatkoivat matkaansa. Muutaman askeleen jälkeen Gaara kuitenkin pysähtyi ja sulki silmänsä. Lee kallisti päätään kysyvästi, mutta antoi Gaaran tehdä, mitä tämä sitten tekikin. Hetken päästä Gaara avasi taas silmänsä ja hänen takaansa leijaili hiekkapallo kahden ninjan väliin. Hiekkapallo avautui päältä, jolloin sisältä lensi ulos kaunis sitruunaperhonen.

"Näinkö?" Gaara kysyi, saaden Leen huomion jättämään perhosen ja siirtymään punapäiseen hiekkaninjaan. Lee räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa ja hymyili sitten leveästi.

Sitruunaperhonen lepatti kahden onnellisen ninjan ympärillä hetken, kunnes katosi takaisin metsän siimekseen.


	11. KisamexItachi

**Varoitukset:** shounen-ai

**Paritukset:** KisamexItachi

**Word count:** 267

* * *

"Hehehee, hassu homma, että sen kerran kun poistumme sateisesta Mizu no Kunista ja saavumme Kaze no Kuniin, niin täällä on juuri sopivasti sadekausi", Kisame nauroi astuessaan kumppaninsa kanssa ainoaan aavikon keskellä olevaan majataloon kymmenen mailin säteellä. Itachi tuhahti ja puristi ylimääräiset vedet kaapunsa hihoista ja pudisti hieman päätään, lennättäen vesipisaroita hiuksistaan Kisamen päälle.

"Erittäin huvittavaa", Itachi vastasi ja käveli takkaa lähimpänä olevaan pöytään ja istui alas. Takka näytti juuri sytytetyltä, mikä ei ollut ihme, koska monsuunikin oli alkanut jotakuinkin sillä hetkellä kun Itachi ja Kisame olivat tähän kirottuun aavikkoon jalkansa laskeneet. Itachi alkoi jo pikkuhiljaa epäillä, että sadesäät seurasivat Kisamea, sillä minne tahansa he menivät, niin aina sattui juuri sopivasti satamaan vettä, vaikka se olisi harvinaistakin niillä seuduilla.

"Älä nyt murjota, löysimme sentään majatalon, joka on vielä sopivasti melko tyhjillään, kuten sinä suosit", Kisame sanoi istuessaan kumppaninsa viereen. Itachi ei voinut estää itseään piristymästä hitusen Kisamen optimistisuudesta.

"Saisiko herroille olla jotain?" majatalon isäntä kysyi kävellessään maireasti hymyillen asiakkaidensa luokse. Kisame kääntyi hänen puoleensa, mutta vältti hymyilemästä, sillä yleensä ihmiset eivät ainakaan rohkaistuneet hänen hampaidensa näkemisestä.

"Kaksi sakea, kaksi lämmintä ruokaa, mitä teillä nyt onkaan juuri tarjolla, ja huone ainakin ensi yöksi, ehkä pidemmäksikin aikaa", Kisame vastasi ja ojensi jonkin verran rahaa miehelle, joka näytti ilahtuvat ilmeisesti runsaasta summasta. Tämä kumarsi kohteliaasti ja asteli hakemaan tilattuja ruokia.

"No niin, Dachi-chan, olemme sisällä lämpimässä ja saamme kohta ruokaa ja sakea, eikä meillä ole kiire minnekään, joten hymyilisit vähän. Hymyile nyt mielikseni", Kisame maanitteli virne kasvoillaan, eikä Itachi voinut mitenkään estää pientä hymyä karkaamasta huulilleen. Kisame vain oli ainut ihminen, joka siihen ihmeeseen pystyi, eikä Itachi haluaisi asiaa mitenkään toisin.

* * *

Mizu no Kuni on yhtä kuin Sadevaltio, tai mikä se nyt suomeksi onkaan. Siellä siis on Kirigakure no Sato nyt esimerkiksi. (Zabuza, anyone?)

Kaze no Kuni on yhtä kuin Tuulivaltio, tai mikä nyt onkaan. Siellä sijaitsee Sunagakure no Sato.


	12. Deidara: Mielipuoli taiteilija

**Varoitukset:** Ruumiita, mielipuolisuutta.

**Paritukset:** Ei ole.

**Word count:** 402

* * *

Deidara katsoi maassa makaavaa käryävää ruumista välinpitämätön ilme kasvoillaan. Jälleen joku moukka oli päättänyt solvata Deidaran taidetta, väittää sitä vääräksi ja häntä mielipuoleksi ja lopulta haastaa hänen voimansa, vaikka Deidara oli selvästi vahvempi ja parempi. Mokoma typerys ei vain ymmärtänyt. Tämän kylän typerät ihmiset eivät vain pystyneet ymmärtämään hänen ajatusmaailmaansa, eivätkä nähneet hänen taiteensa täydellistä kauneutta. Heidän rajallinen käsityskykynsä ei vain riittänyt siihen, se ei riittänyt sisäistämään sitä, mitä Deidara loi, eikä se riittänyt ymmärtämään sitä, että kaikki luotu tulee myös tuhoutumaan ja vasta sitten se saavuttaa tarkoituksensa ja täydellisyyden. Koko kylä oli täynnä typeriä moukkia, jotka eivät näin ollen ansainneet elää samassa paikassa hänen kanssaan, eikä Deidara aikonut olla se, joka tässä häviäisi.

Vaaleahiuksinen mies tuhahti halveksuvasti ja upotti kätensä mukanaan kantamaansa laukkuun, ahmaisten kämmenessään olevaan suuhun palan kosteaa savea. Hän maistoi saven uniikin maun kielensä päällä, tunsi sen sisältämän hiekan ratisevan hampaissaan ja saattoi maistaa myös uhrinsa veren savessa, vaikkei se siellä oikeasti ollut. Deidara sulki silmänsä ja lipaisi huuliaan. Kyllä, hän oli luomassa taidetta. Hyvin lyhyen hetken päästä hän kohotti kätensä kasvojensa eteen ja ihasteli luomustaan silmät kiiluen. Savinen lintu levitteli siipiään hitain ja nitisevin liikkein, odottaen luojansa käskyä tehdä siitä jotain täydellistä, tehdä siitä taidetta. Mielipuolinen virnistys väänsi Deidaran huulet ylöspäin hänen ajatellessaan sitä hurmiota, minkä hän saisi taas pian kokea saattaessaan taideteoksensa sen päätökseen. Kyllä, hän loisi todellista taidetta, jota tämä typerä ihminen ei ollut osannut arvostaa.

"Hyvästi, hölmö", Deidara kuiskasi odotuksesta raskaalla äänellä ja savilintu lehahti lentoon nousten korkealle ilmaan luojansa seuratessa sen lentoa. Lintu saavutti taivaalla tietyn pisteen, mistä se lähti syöksymään nopeasti alas kohti Deidaran jo kuollutta ja aiemmasta räjähdyksestä lähes tunnistamattomaksi vääristynyttä uhria, josta edelleen nousi muutama savukiehkura ilmaan. Deidaran virne levisi suuremmaksi ja hänen sydämensä hakkasi odotuksesta.

Deidaran ehti lyhyen hetken verran nähdä kirkkaan välähdyksen siellä, missä pommi oli kohdannut uhrinsa ennen kuin ilma sakeni pölyn ja kivenkappaleiden verhoksi. Deidaran silmissä näkyi hetken pidempään jälkivaloa räjähdyksestä, kunnes hänen tottuneet silmänsä haihduttivat sen yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli tapahtunutkin. Hänen korvansa täyttyivät räjähdyksen sulosoinnuista. Räjähdyksestä aiheutunut ilmanpurkaus saapui puoli sekuntia tapahtumasta ja liehutti hänen vaaleita hiuksiaan, tuoden samalla palaneen lihan ja mullan tuoksun hänen nenäänsä. Veri tulvi hänen päähänsä ja hänen korvissaan kuului pelkkää suhinaa, joka sai Deidaran mielen huurtumaan kuin huumeen vaikutuksesta.

"Räjähdys, se on todellista taidetta…" Deidara kuiskasi ja nauroi matalalla äänellä tuuleen, joka kuljetti pois savun ja pölyn, jättäen jälkeensä vain maahan syntyneen kraatterin ja sen luoneen mielipuolen taiteilijan.


	13. SasukexSakura

**Varoitukset:** Ei mitään.

**Paritukset:** SasukexSakura

**Word count:** 227

* * *

Sasukelle déjà-vu oli ilmiö, jota tapahtui vain kliseisissä rakkausromaaneissa tai elokuvissa. Sitä ei kuulunut tapahtua oikeassa elämässä, etenkään hänen kohdalleen. Jonkin asian kokeminen uudestaan ei voisi hänen kohdallaan olla muuta kuin tuskaisaa, sillä hänelle oli elämän aikana tapahtunut lähinnä tuskaisia asioita. Olisi siis ollut vain parempi, jos moiset ilmiöt olisivat älynneet pysyä kaukana hänestä.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" kuului tuttuakin tutumpi tytön ääni hänen selkänsä takaa. Aivan kuin viisi vuotta sitten juuri tämän kaltaisena yönä hänen lähtiessään Orochimarun luokse. Sakuran ääni vapisi, tämäkin tunsi varmaan selvästi déjà-vun kietoutuvan heidän ympärilleen ja tiesi, mitä se tarkoitti.

"Sakura", Sasuke sanoi välinpitämättömällä äänellä, vaikka hänen rintaansa puristi tunne, jonka hän oli oppinut taas tuntemaan sinä aikana, minkä oli ollut Konohassa palattuaan kotiin kolme vuotta sitten.

"… oletko… lähdetkö sinä?" Sakura kysyi kohtalaisen vakaalla äänellä, tällä kertaa ottaen käyttöönsä oikean kunoichin asenteensa, piilottaen tunteensa. Tällä kertaa tilanne oli toisin kuin viimeksi.

"Lähden", Sasuke vastasi, kääntymättä katsomaan takanaan seisovaa tyttöä, ei, vaan naista. Sasuke tunsi odottavan myllerryksen sisällään, mutta ulkokuorensa hän piti täysin tunteettomana. Hän kuuli Sakuran vetävän syvään henkeä.

"Hyvä on", pinkkihiuksinen kunoichi vastasi täysin tasaisella äänellä ja hetken päästä Sasuke kuuli tämän kääntyvän ja kävelevän pois. Harvinainen hymy kohosi Sasuken huulille ja puolessa sekunnissa hän oli Sakuran edessä.

"Minä palaan kyllä", hän kuiskasi, sipaisi yhden Sakuran kasvoille karanneen hiussuortuvan tämän korvan taakse ja katosi sitten näköpiiristä.

Ehkä yksi déjà-vu silloin tällöin ei ollutkaan pahasta.


	14. ItachixKisame

**Varoitukset**: Fluffia, tavallaan

**Paritukset**: KisaIta, tavallaan

**Word count: **291

* * *

Itachia tympäisi sellaiset yöt kuin tämä. Sellaisilla öillä hän tarkoitti öitä, jolloin hän ei saanut unta sitten millään. Asiaa pahensi se, että samassa huoneessa nukkuva Kisame sai joka yö unta helposti ja nukkui kuin tukki aina aamuun asti, mikäli siis mitään epätavallista ei yöllä sattunut. 

Näissä öissä oli myös se huono puoli, että niitä oli yleensä kolme tai neljä viikossa, eli Itachi sai yleisesti ottaen huonosti nukuttua kun taas hänen kumppanillaan ei ikinä ollut moista ongelmaa. Ainakaan Kisame ei ollut hereillä Itachin ollessa, eikä myöskään valittanut unettomuudesta niinä aamuina, jolloin Itachikin oli saanut yön nukutuksi kunnolla.

Onneksi oli kuitenkin eräs piristävä tekijä.

"Hngh, odota…" Kisame mumisi ja tavoitteli kattoa kohti yrittäen saavuttaa jotain, minkä vain hän näki. Itachin huomio keskittyi heti haimieheen.

Se piristävä tekijä oli, että Kisame puhui toisinaan unissaan.

"Ei…" Kisame jatkoi, jolloin Itachi nousi ninjamaisen hiljaa vuoteestaan, hiipi kumppaninsa sängyn luokse ja kyykistyi tämän likelle. Tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta pariin viikkoon, eikä Itachi aikonut menettää mitään.

"Älä vie niitä…" Kisame mutisi tuskastuneena ja Itachi kuunteli tarkkaavaisesti. Kuka vie ja mitä?

"Ei mun kalapuikkoja…" Kisame jatkoi, jolloin Itachi nosti toista kulmakarvaansa huvittuneena. Tämän yön uni kuulosti hauskalta.

"I-itachi?" Kisame yhtäkkiä sanoi, jolloin Uchiha luuli tämän jo heränneen, mutta huomasikin pian tämän puhuvan hänelle unessa.

"Mitä?" Itachi kuiskasi pehmeästi, toivoen, ettei herättäisi kumppaniaan nyt kun uni oli käymässä mielenkiintoiseksi.

"Dachi… sano Zetsulle ettei…" Kisame mumisi. Itachi kallisti kysyvästi päätään, muttei kysellyt tarkemmin. Hän päätti heittää arvauksen.

"Zetsu, anna Kisamen kalapuikot takaisin", Itachi kuiskasi käskevästi ja odotti. Lopulta Kisame hymyili leveästi.

"Kiitos, Dachi-chan…" tämä mutisi iloisena, huokaisi ja käpertyi kerälle sänkyynsä. Itachi katseli haimiestä vielä muutaman hetken, kunnes oli varma, että unissapuhelu taisi olla tällä erää ohi. Uchiha nousi ylös ja käveli hiljaa takaisin omalle vuoteelleen, jonne sitten kumman tyytyväisenä nukahti.


	15. Itachi ja Sasuke: Brother bonding

**Varoitukset:** Fluffia, paljon

**Paritukset:** Ei ole

**Word count:** 255

**AN:** Kyllä, otsikko on englanniksi. En vain osaa suomentaa tuota niin, että se kuulostaisi hyvältä.

* * *

"Isoveli, tuletko leikkikentälle kanssani tänään?"

Itachi räpäytti unisena silmiään, venytteli raukeana ja kömpi sängystään ylös. Hän haroi hiuksiaan pikkuisen Sasuken hymyillessä iloisena ja loikkiessa hänen ympärillään. Itachi ei voinut olla hymyilemättä näylle.

"Hyvä on, hyvä on. Käy pukemassa yllesi sillä välin kun minä syön aamiaista", Itachi vastasi, jolloin Sasuke kiljaisi riemusta ja lähti kipittämään huonettaan kohti. Vanhempi veljeksistä pudisti naureskellen päätään ja asteli keittiön suuntaan. Kolmevuotias pikkuveli oli välillä hieman rasittava, mutta aivan liian suloinen, että siitä voisi kantaa kaunaa.

"Huomenta Itachi-kulta", hänen äitinsä tervehti hänen astuessaan keittiöön. Itachi nyökkäsi hymyillen ja istuutui pöytään, johon äiti heti kantoikin lautasellisen onigireja. Mustahiuksinen poika valikoi joukosta lupaavimmalta näyttävän, joka hänen ilokseen sisälsikin umeboshin. Itachi mutusti tyytyväisenä aamiaistaan Sasuken sännätessä keittiöön.

"Mennään jo, Dachi!" Sasuke intoili hyppien ylös ja alas niin, että hänen hiuksensa muistuttivat hetken päästä linnunpesää. Itachi vilkuili Sasuken hiuspehkoa mietteliäänä ja päätti, että myöhemmin opettaisi tälle hiukan hiuslakan käyttöä. Samassa hän huomasi, että pojassa oli pielessä muutakin kuin hiukset.

"Sasuke, tulehan tänne", Itachi sanoi, jolloin kummastuneen näköinen pikkuveli kipitti tottelevaisesti hänen luokseen. Isoveli laski puoliksi syödyn onigirinsa lautaselle, pyyhkäisi käsiään lautasliinaan ja tarttui sitten Sasuken paidan hihoihin.

"Vedä kädet sisään", hän pyysi ja parin silmänräpäytyksen jälkeen Sasuke totteli, jolloin Itachi pyöräytti hänen paitansa ympäri. Sasuke katsoi paitansa etuosaa ja huomasi, että vasta nyt hän näki paidassaan olevan kissankuvan, josta niin kovasti piti. Iloisesti hymyillen Sasuke työnsi kätensä taas ulos hihoistaan.

"Opettele laittamaan paitasi oikeinpäin, Sasuke", Itachi sanoi ja pörrötti veljensä hiuksia.

"Opettelen, isoveli!" Sasuke vastasi hymyillen aseistariisuvasti.

Kyllä, Itachin pikkuveli oli laittoman suloinen aina silloin tällöin.


	16. NarutoxSasuke

**Varoitukset:** Shounen-aita

**Paritus:** SasuNaru

**Word count:** 200

* * *

Sasuke oli kuullut tarinan punaisesta langasta joskus pienenä. Hän oli aika varma, että Itachi oli se henkilö, joka tarinan hänelle oli kertonut, mutta oikeastaan sillä ei ollut väliä. Hän ei ollut koskaan uskonut sitä oikeasti, eikä edes juuri ajatellut asiaa sen tarkemmin.

"_Sasuke, tiedätkö tarinan punaisesta langasta? Et? Äiti ei siis ole vielä ehtinyt kertoa? No, minä sitten kerron nyt kun kerran iltasatua halusit. Punainen lanka on merkki sielunveljeydestä ja se tarkoittaa, että ne henkilöt, joita punainen lanka yhdistää edes kerran, oli tilanne mikä hyvänsä, päätyvät ennen pitkää naimisiin. Matkalla voi olla mutkia, toisia suhteita ja välirikkoja, mutta kohtaloa ei voi välttää, vaan punainen lanka sitoo aina. Äiti sanoo, että hän ja isä päätyivät yhteen siitä syystä, vaikka äiti ei aluksi edes voinut sietää isää. Mutta kerran kun hän oli ollut ostamassa villalankaa, hän kaatui, jolloin hänen punainen lankakeränsä pyöri lattiaa pitkin ja kietoutui isän nilkan ympärille. Äiti alkoi kerätä lankaa ranteensa ympärille ja saavuttaessaan itse kerän, hän huomasi sen isän jaloissa. He päätyivät ajan myötä naimisiin, kuten tiedätkin."_

Sasuke kuuli Itachin äänen korvissaan, eikä voinut muuta pudistaa päätään alistuneena kohtaloonsa.

"Oho, kylläpä me nyt sotkeuduttiin tähän lankaan oikein kunnolla! Sasuke-teme, lakkaa tuo tyhjään toljotus ja auta pääsemään tästä sotkusta, dattebayo!"


	17. Sasuke: Isoveli

**Varoitukset:** Eipä kai ole

**Paritukset:** Ei niitäkään

**Word count:** 263

* * *

Sasukella oli hieno isoveli. Isoveli osasi kävellä ja puhua ja kiinnitti paljon huomiota Sasukeen. Tällä oli myös hienot hiukset, joista oli mukava ottaa kiinni. Tämä oli paljon kivempi kuin isi, tosin äiti oli vähän kivempi. Sasuken ensimmäinen sana oli isoveljen nimi. 

"Tatti!"

* * *

Sasukella oli kiva isoveli. Isi aina käveli lujaa vauhtia, eikä edes odottanut Sasukea, mutta isoveli aina odotti ja antoi Sasuken ottaa tämän paidanhelmastakin kiinni. Isoveli myös kantoi Sasukea jos Sasuke ei jaksanut kävellä, mitä tapahtui paljon, koska kävely oli vaikeaa ja raskasta. Isoveli tuli aina hyvälle tuulelle kun Sasuke sanoi tämän nimen. 

"Datti!"

* * *

Sasukella oli hauska isoveli. Isoveli aina teki hauskoja ilmeitä jos Sasukella oli paha mieli. Isoveli myös käänsi Sasuken paidan oikeinpäin silloin kun Sasuke oli laittanut sen väärin. Isoveli teki Sasukelle onigireja ja söi pahat jutut niiden sisältä. Isoveli oli tosi kiva! 

"Dachi!"

* * *

Sasukella oli maailman paras isoveli! Isoveli oli ninja ja näytti Sasukellekin juttuja välillä. Isoveli oli kaiken lisäksi tosi hyvä ninja, Uchiha-klaanin paras ja koska Uchihat olivat Konohan parhaita, niin isoveli oli siten Konohan paras ninja! Sasuke oli tosi ylpeä saadessaan olla pikkuveli isoveljelleen. 

"Tachi!"

* * *

Sasukella oli kiireinen isoveli. Mutta kiireisyys oli hyvä asia, koska se oli merkki siitä, että isoveli menestyi ninja-urallaan. Sasuke tunsi olevansa itsekäs toivoessaan enemmän huomiota veljeltään, mutta hän silti halusi sitä kovasti, koska isoveli oli hänen suosikkihenkilönsä. Isoveli vain oli paras. 

"Itachi!"

* * *

Sasukella ei ollut isoveljeä. Hänellä oli ehkä joskus ollut, mutta enää hän ei kutsunut sitä henkilöä veljekseen. Ei, isoveli oli kuollut muun klaanin mukana ja Sasuke oli yksin. Hänen pitäisi vielä tappaa se henkilö, joka esitti hänen veljeään. 

"Uchiha Itachi!"


	18. NarutoxKankurou

**Varoitukset: **shounen-ai

**Paritukset: **NarutoxKankurou

**Word Count: **124

**

* * *

**"_Oletkin hauska kaveri. Pidän sinusta."_

"_Sinä et ole lainkaan hauska. En pidä sinusta!"_

Naruto naurahti itsekseen muistaessaan, mitä oli Kankuroulle sanonut jutellessaan tämän kanssa ensimmäistä kertaa. Hän oli ollut silloin vielä pahainen kakara, joka ei paljon miettinyt, mitä suustaan päästi tai mitä teki. Ei sillä, että hän vieläkään miettisi niin kovasti, mutta ei hän nykyään sentään päästänyt sammakoita suustaan joka kerta, kun avasi sen, eikä toteuttanut ihan jokaista typerää päähänpistoaan.

"Mille sinä naurat?"

Naruto käänsi katseensa vieressään istuvaan poikaan ja virnisti, puristaen hellästi tämän kättä, jota piti omassaan.

"Muistelen vain vähän menneitä. Olin silloin aika typerä, haha!"

"No niin kyllä olitkin."

Blondin pojan virne leveni entisestään ja hän pamautti Kankurouta takaraivoon.

Hyvä on, ehkä hän edelleen toteutti typeriä päähänpistojaan.


	19. KakashixItachi

**Varoitukset:** shounen-ai

**Paritukset:** KakashixItachi

**Word Count:** 52

* * *

Tietenkään Kakashi ei pitänyt siitä, kuinka Itachi oli murhannut koko klaaninsa. Eikä myöskään siitä, kun tämä Kisamen kanssa yllättäen saapui Konohaan ja heti syntyi tappelu. Eikä sekään ollut mukavaa, että hän itse sattui vielä loukkaantumaan siinä tappelussa mangekyo sharinganin vuoksi.

Mutta oli se poika vaan kasvanut aivan saakelin hyvännäköiseksi näiden vuosien aikana.


	20. ItachixKakashi

**Varoitukset:** shounen-ai

**Paritukset:** ItachixKakashi

**Word Count:** 60

* * *

Oikeastaan Itachia ei ANBU houkuttanut niin kovin paljoa. Hän olisi mieluummin ryhtynyt poliisiksi, kuten hänen klaanillaan oli tapana. Tai mahdollisesti ollut vain tavallinen jounin.

Mutta ANBU:ssa oli eräs houkutteleva puoli.

"Olet aivan oikeassa, Itachi. Sellainen tatuointi olkapäässä on ANBU:n merkki. Muista myös, että et saa koskaan paljastaa kenellekään, että kenen olkapäässä sellaisen merkin olet nähnyt!"

Hatake Kakashin olkapäässä oli ANBU-tatuointi.


	21. SaixSasuke

**Varoitukset:** shounen-ai

**Paritukset:** SaixSasuke

**Word Count:** 88

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke.

He eivät olleet oikeastaan tavanneet kuin kerran, mutta se yksi kerta oli riittänyt. Ne kasvot olivat painautuneet hänen mieleensä valokuvantarkkoina, eivätkä ne poistuneet sieltä millään.

Hän oli maalannut salassa yhden taulunkin sen perusteella, mitä oli ehtinyt tätä nähdä. Hän katseli sitä taulua päivittäin.

Hän kuuli Narutolta ja Sakuralta paljon juttuja. Hän selvitti uusilta ystäviltään pieniä yksityiskohtia aina, kun Sasuke tuli puheeksi. Hän kirjoitti ne muistiin.

Eikä hän tiennyt miksi tarkalleen ottaen teki niin.

Sai huomasi kehittäneensä jonkin asteen obsession tähän Sasukeen, _eikä hän edes tiennyt miksi._


	22. OrochimaruxMadara

**Varoitukset:** shounen-ai, slightly crack

**Paritukset:** OrochimaruxMadara

**Word Count:** 62

* * *

Sitä sanotaan, että vanhat ihmiset tuntevat kaikki toisensa.

"No hei, sinua en olekaan nähnyt aikoihin, melkein jo luulin sinun vihdoin kuolleen. Olet edelleen yhtä syötävän hyvännäköinen kuin kaksikymmentä vuotta sitten."

"Anna olla, Orochimaru. Painu helvettiin ja pysy siellä tällä kertaa, niin ehkä annan sinun edelleen elää."

"Mutta Madara-kun--"

"Nyt."

Sitä sanotaan myös, että Orochimaru tuntee vetoa Uchihoihin. Molemmat väittämät pitävät paikkansa.


	23. KisamexItachi vol2

**Varoitukset: **ei ole  
**Paritukset:** KisamexItachi  
**Word count: **329

* * *

Kun sen kerran koki, sitä ei unohtanut. Sen halusi kokea uudestaan ja uudestaan. Siihen jäi koukkuun, josta ei irti päässyt sitten millään, vaikka kuinka tempoi ja pyristeli. Ei sillä, että siitä olisi oikeasti edes halunnut päästä irti. Päinvastoin, se oli addiktio, jonka halusi pitää aina, ei koskaan päästää siitä irti.

-----

"Toin dangoja torilta, oletko saanut levättyä?"

"Olen, jatkamme matkaa puolen tunnin päästä", Itachi vastasi ja soi Kisamelle pienen hymyn ottaessaan dango-puikon vastaan. Kisame tunsi pientä kuumotusta poskillaan ja virnisti leveästi takaisin, mutustellen sen jälkeen hajamielisesti omaa puikollistaan. Hän ei jälkeenpäin tiennyt, minkä makuisia dangoja oli syönyt.

-----

Kisame pyrki siihen, että saisi halunsa tyydytetyksi edes kerran päivässä. Hyvinä päivinä useammin, ehkä jopa kolmesti.

Aluksi se oli ollut vaikeaa, eikä hän saavuttanut tavoitettaan kuin harvoin. Nykyään hän oli kuitenkin jo taitavampi ja yleensä onnistui. Huonoja päiviä oli aina vain vähemmän.

Hän toivoi, että se johtui hänestä.

-----

"Kisame, sinä kastut nyt itse."

"Ei se haittaa, minähän pidän vedestä. Sinä sen sijaan voit vilustua, joten pitää olla varovainen", Kisame vastasi ja ojensi hattunsa parilleen, joka oli hukannut omansa viimeisimmän taistelun tohinoissa.

Itachi tarttui ojennetun hatun reunaan ja asetti sen päähänsä, suoden sitten parilleen arvostavan hymyn. Kisame räpäytti silmiään ja hymyili sitten leveästi takaisin.

----

Itachi saattoi olla jyvällä Kisamen addiktiosta, ainakin tämä silloin tällöin vaikutti tietävän tasan, mitä Kisame halusi. Ja tämä vaikutti tietävän, millainen vaikutus tuolla pienellä eleellä oli haimieheen.

Kisame ei olisi voinut olla onnellisempi salaisuutensa mahdollisesta paljastumisesta.

-----

"Kalaa?" Itachi kysyi. Hän kuulosti passiiviselta, kuten aina, mutta Kisame tunsi hänen äänensävynsä erot paremmin kuin kukaan muu. Oikeasti kysymys kuului "Mitä, taasko kalaa? Hyi, onko pakko?"

"Minulle, kyllä. Sinulle toin tämän", Kisame vastasi ja nosti hänen eteensä kulhon, jossa oli riisiä ja kanaa. Itachi räpäytti silmiään, ei selvästikään ollut odottanut tuota. Hän vilkaisi kulhoa hieman tarkemmin ja kohdisti sitten katseensa Kisameen. Hänen huulillaan koreili kaunis hymy.

"Kiitos."

-----

Itachin hymy oli Kisamen addiktio, eikä hän tahtoisi asian olevan mitenkään toisin.


	24. DeidaraxSasori

**Varoitukset:** ei ole

**Paritukset:** DeidaraxSasori

**Word count:** 108

* * *

"En vieläkään ymmärrä, miksi meidät piti laittaa pariksi", Sasori mutisi ja mulkoili vieressään istuvaa Deidaraa, joka kalasteli nuudeliensa seasta kananpaloja puikoillaan. Hän aina söi lihat ensin ja nuudelit erikseen lopuksi.

"Koska molemmat olemme taiteilijoita, un?" Deidara vastasi kysyvällä äänensävyllä ja työnsi ruokaa suuhunsa. Sasori tuhahti, muttei sanonut mitään. Deidara nosti katseensa ruoastaan ja kiinnitti sen pariinsa.

"Tai ehkä siksi, että olemme molemmat hottiksia, un?"

Sasori nousi ylös ja lähti jatkamaan matkaa. Deidara räpäytti silmiään, katsoi nuudeleitaan ja sitten taas Sasorin suuntaan. Hän huusi muutaman tarkoin valitun kirosanan parinsa perään, mutta lähti lopulta seuraamaan.

Hän kuitenkin tiesi olevansa oikeassa. Ainakin hänen mielestään Sasori oli hyvännäköinen, hänestä itsestään nyt puhumattakaan.


	25. DeidaraxTobi

**Varoitukset:** kirosana, omg

**Paritukset:** DeidaraxTobi

**Word count:** 144

* * *

"…ja sitten minä tein sitä ja Zetsu teki tätä ja…!"

"No voi helvetin torvelo, pidä jo se naamasi ummessa, un!"

"… … …"

He jatkoivat kävelyään hiljaisuudessa. Kumpikaan ei sanonut sanaakaan ja Deidara kuuli pikkulintujenkin laulun pitkästä aikaa. Hän kuuli lähellä olevan puron solinan ja puiden lehtien hiljaisen huminan. Hän kuuli, kuinka kimalainen lensi kukalta toiselle. Hän kuuli heidän askeltensa vaimeat tömähdykset hiekkatietä vasten. Hän kuuli suhinaa korvissaan ja hänen aivonsa tuntuivat sulavan muusiksi sen hiljaisuuden vuoksi. Lopulta hän kääntyi raivokkaasti Tobin puoleen, jolloin kyseinen ninja sävähti näkyvästi.

"No mitä sinä noin hiljaa siinä kävelet! Pidä vähän melua, ötököiden pörinä käy hermoille, un!"

Tobin ruumiinkieli kertoi totaalista hämmennystä, joka kuitenkin pian vaihtui loppumattomaksi energiaksi ja peittämättömäksi iloksi.

"Kyllä, senpai! Niin, Zetsu siis…!"

Deidara pyöräytti silmiään ja huokaisi raskaasti, kääntäen sitten katseensa takaisin eteenpäin. Hän ei kuitenkaan pystynyt peittämään pientä hymyä, joka hiipi hänen huulilleen.


	26. Sasuke ja Itachi: Lahja

**Varoitukset:** ylisöpöyttä

**Paritukset:** ei ole

**Word count:** 264

* * *

Kaksivuotias Sasuke oli aivan vasta keksinyt uuden ihmeellisen paikan: äitinsä puutarhan. Siellä oli värikkäitä kukkia, kivoja koppakuoriaisia, paljon multaa, jota oli kiva laittaa taskuun, ja nyt hän löysi kyseisen mullan seasta aarteen! Ja kuten aina, kaikki uusi ja hieno piti näyttää isoveljelle. Ei, tämän hän antaisi isoveljelle omaksi, koska se oli niin hieno ja isoveli oli hyvä säilyttämään asioita. Sasuke sulki kätensä asian ympärille, se olisi yllätys.

"Itaachiiii!" Sasuke huusi ja juoksi sisään, unohtaen jopa riisua kenkänsä jalasta. Hän kipitti suoraan isoveljensä huoneen ovelle ja oli koputtamaisillaan sitä kenkänsä kärjellä, kun Itachi jo avasikin oven.

"Itachi, minulla on sinulle lahja!" Sasuke sanoi, hymyillen valloittavasti. Itachi vilkaisi tämän suljettuja ja multaisia käsiä, mutta ei kommentoinut mitenkään. Sen sijaan hän vain hymyili takaisin ja ojensi omat kätensä, jotta Sasuke voisi ojentaa hänelle… mitä ikinä olikaan lahjoittamassa.

Sasuke hihitti ja vei kätensä Itachin käsien yläpuolelle. Sitten hän tipautti kantamansa madon isoveljensä haltuun. Itachi räpäytti silmiään ja katsoi käteensä. Kyllä, multainen, limainen ja kiemurteleva. Mato se oli.

"Eikö olekin hieno? Pidätkö siitä?" Sasuke kyseli ja näytti olevan onnensa kukkuloilla. Itachi naurahti.

"Kyllä, se on hieno, kiitos", hän vastasi, jolloin Sasuke päästi iloisen vingahduksen ja syöksyi takaisin ulos jatkamaan aarteenmetsästystään.

Itachi pudisti päätään ja meni takaisin huoneeseensa, kantaen matoa hellästi kämmenellään. Hän käveli kirjoituspöytänsä luokse, avasi toisella kädellään laatikon ja otti sieltä esiin pienen lasipurkin. Hän tipautti madon sen pohjalle ja katsoi sitä hymyillen.

"Haen sinulle kohta multaa, mikäli Sasuke ei ole tunkenut kaikkea taskuihinsa", hän kuiskasi ja laski purkin ikkunanlaudalle, muiden Sasukelta saatujen lahjojen joukkoon.

Oli lahja mikä hyvänsä, jos se oli hänen pikkuveljeltään, se oli varmasti arvostettu.


End file.
